


[Podfic] A Still More Glorious Dawn Awaits

by RsCreighton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The thing about McCoy that Jim is pretty sure very few people actually know is that he is a clingy fucking bastard.





	[Podfic] A Still More Glorious Dawn Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Still More Glorious Dawn Awaits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528456) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton  <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### A Still More Glorious Dawn Awaits: 4:59

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20A%20Still%20More%20Glorious%20Dawn.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20A%20Still%20More%20Glorious%20Dawn.mp3) | **Size:** 4.7 MB | **Duration:** 4:59
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20A%20Still%20More%20Glorious%20Dawn.m4b) | **Size:** 2.4 MB | **Duration:** 4:59

  
---|---


End file.
